


Star Crossed

by DawnLight20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLight20/pseuds/DawnLight20
Summary: The world of modeling was competitive, filled to the brim with sharks. Your own co-workers would back stab you, if doing so would better their position on the social ladder. In such a world, it was difficult to find people who could genuinely be happy for you, despite all of your differences. You would be lucky to find supportive friends in such a world.Or, Tsukishima Kei, a model of 5 years, meets Haiba Lev, a cocky model recently transferred from Russia.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 17





	Star Crossed

The world of modeling was competitive, filled to the brim with sharks. Your own co-workers would back stab you, if doing so would better their position on the social ladder. In such a world, it was difficult to find people who could genuinely be happy for you, despite all of your differences. You would be lucky to find supportive friends in such a world.

Tsukishima Kei was indeed very lucky. He had been blessed with idiotic great friends in Kuroo and Bokuto and quiet great friends in Akaashi. When he had first entered the industry and the agency he worked with, Akaashi had been the one assigned to help him, despite having different supervisors.

Through him, he had met both Kuroo and Bokuto and it had taken him only months to realize all three were together. Both Bokuto and Kuroo had known Akaashi from high school and it showed when they were together. They also liked to spoil Akaashi, and in general be sickeningly sweet. It was honestly very cute. It was also through them that he met his current problem, known as Haiba Lev.

A few months ago, he had transferred to their Japanese branch from their Russian branch and Kuroo's supervisor was put in charge of him. Since then, not a day would go by that Kei didn't hear Kuroo complaining about him. It all started, and ended, with, "I get that he's attractive but did he have to be so cocky about it?".

Everyday he would do something weird or stupid and in the absence of the coach, Kuroo would have to step in because he was one of the oldest under that coach. The only one who had to deal with Lev more than Kuroo was Yaku, and his constantly rising temper was proof of it.

Then came their first meeting. It was honestly one of a kind, for Kei at least.

Three months had passed since Lev's arrival and Kei was yet to see him. He had honestly been very busy with shoots of his own and just hadn't had the time to see him. Besides, with the way Kuroo had been complaining about him, Kei was a little bit afraid to meet him.

There was no putting it off though. Akaashi and Bokuto hadn't met him yet either and since they were all free, Kuroo had decided it was the perfect opportunity to meet him, especially since he was in the middle of one of his shoots. And so off they went, to see this mysterious bragging lion of Russia.

Kei's first thought upon seeing Haiba Lev was something that couldn't be quoted word for word but it could be understood that he found him very, very attractive. The reason for such a thought would be that Lev was modeling for formal wear, or more specifically, for suits.

When they got there, he was just stepping away from the spotlight in a dark blue three piece suit, and heading towards the break room. Kuroo dragged them to some of the seats scattered around and they waited for him to come back. When he did, well Kei was glad he wasn't wearing tight jeans that day.

Lev's bangs were slicked back slightly, only a few strands falling away over his forehead, allowing his forehead to be seen. And he was wearing a four piece grey suit that matched his hair. ( The picture displayed above.)

They made him pose in different ways, sometimes sitting on a armchair or sometimes simply standing. He oozed confidence, and in this case it made him seem more attractive.

Eventually they even made him pose with the blazer over his arm and then with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. That was much more hot. Suffice it to say, Kei did not have a straight mind after seeing that shoot.

Still, introductions were yet to be made, so Kei cleared his head with an internal shake to rid his mind of all the inappropriate thoughts and followed Kuroo to the break room.

Inside, Lev was settling into a chair. He had already run his fingers through his hair and the strands were falling on his forehead again. It made him look a bit boyish, even with the suit still on.

He stood up as soon as they entered and exclaimed in a loud voice, "Kuroo-san, welcome! What are you doing here?".

Immediately Kei cringed. Not because of his voice but because of the volume. Hinata and Nishinoya was that loud and it gave Kei a headache. The main reason why he tried to avoid them.

Kuroo took it in stride, saying, "We came to see you. They hadn't met you yet and they were curious."

With that Kuroo began introductions and when it came Kei's turn to greet him, his hand was clasped by one that was somehow bigger than his, and was met with a smile that had no right to be that charming.

His own words came out as stiff, and he prayed he wasn't blushing. With the long glance he got from Akaashi though, he probably was. They left a few minutes later, Lev needing to get changed, and they left to get dinner.

It had become a routine for the four of them to eat together and gossip about their day, as all three refused to let Kei eat alone in his cold apartment even though he could cook, though Kei tried his best to get out of them every time. Honestly he had no idea how the three still managed to go on dates when they spent half the day with him.

Today was no different, and as soon as they sat down, Akaashi addressed Kei and said, "You like him, don't you?"

Kei choked on the water he had just drunk, and Tetsu thumped his back for him. A minute later, when the coughing subsided, he managed to choke put a mangled "What?" To which Akaashi had no problem in repeating himself.

The other two in the table were looking at the two of them curiously, and when Kei said nothing, Bokuto asked, "Keiji what are you talking about?"

Without taking his eyes on Kei, Akaashi answered, "When he saw Lev walk out wearing that suit, Tsukishima blushed. And he kept averting his eyes every few minutes. He blushed when he shook hands with Lev too."

Both Bokuto and Kuroo turned to him for confirmation but his red face was proof enough. Bokuto's jaw dropped but Kuroo needed verbal confirmation. So he asked, "Tsukki, seriously?"

Kei still said nothing, only blushed a deeper shade, and buried his face in his arms on the table. He could still feel Kuroo and Bokuto's stares on him though, and could hear Akaashi calmly drinking water after calling him out. Kei wanted to curse him.

Luckily he was stopped from having to give a verbal answer by the arrival of their waiter, and their food. They ate in blessed silence, though conversation eventually started in how their day was. Lev was no longer brought up though, for which Kei was thankful.

Instead the teasing simply made a return the next day. It did not help that Kei suddenly started seeing Lev at every corner.

Lev slowly became a permanent face in their group, Kuroo dragging him along every chance he got because he and Bokuto were convinced that Kei had a crush on the other, despite all his protests of it simply being physical attraction, with Akaashi doing nothing to stop the two.

He simply stared at Kei and Lev when they were in a room together like he was analyzing them, and it was more than a bit scary. Lev seemed oblivious to it all. Akaashi still stopped Kuroo and Bokuto when they got too much though, so one thing to be thankful for, Kei supposed.

Eventually though, Kei had to admit that what he felt for the other had crossed the limit of simple lust, and had transformed into love. It scared him though, for the only other time he had fallen into love with someone, he had ended up confessing and it had not gone well. He had ended up being dumped after two months, which to be honest, he had expected.

What he hadn't expected was to learn almost six months later, was that the only reason his feelings had been accepted had been because the other person had been too scared of losing their friendship to reject him. That hurt. And they ended up losing their friendship anyways.

Tadashi had been an undeniable help to him, helping him whenever he needed to, letting him vent in the middle of the night even, or when the feeling of being unwanted welled up in him. He had been such a support then, soft but firm enough to give a good slap to his head when he needed it.

Still, Kei had no desire to feel that way again, and as much as it hurt to see Lev every day, being his usual cheerful and slightly flirting self, he would much rather have him as a friend than as nothing.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

"I love you. And I think you love me too. Let me take you out on a date after work on Friday?"

Wait, what-

Kei did not just hear that. No, this has to be a dream. Because if it isn't then did Lev just confess to him? If he did, then why the hell was he the one standing there with a straight face while Kei was blushing to the high heavens??

Truly unable to believe what he had just heard, Kei remained silent, watching Lev start to fidget.

Then- "I can't."

He immediately slapped his hands over his mouth, his face flushing, this time with guilt, as he watched Lev's face visibly fall before he tried to put up a smile. He opened his mouth, probably to say something along the lines of 'That's okay' because he was so fucking considerate of others that he would say that even when he just got his heart broken.

Kei shot his hands out, curling one of them around his wrist and the other with his sweater. His face felt hot, and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself but he had to fix this.

He tried to speak, "No! I meant that- I mean- I- I just- what I mean is- I....."

Kei squeezed his eyes shut, lowering his head and willing himself to say something. He took a deep breath, and raised his head.

He tried to meet Lev's eyes but found it to be too much for him. So he kept his eyes averted and said, "I love you too. I do, I know I do. But Lev, you know what that bastard did to me. I cant blame him but that doesn't mean I can trust in love again."

Soundlessly, Lev loosened Kei's grip on his hand and Kei let it fall away listlessly. A second later, both of Lev's hands were on his face, bringing it up, and his thumbs rubbing away tears Kei didn't even know was falling.

Lev said, "I know, Tsukki. But that's why I confessed to you. Hearing you say no one would ever love you that way is wrong. I love you because of who you are, not despite of it. I love every thing about you. I love how you always have a sharp comment ready for Shoyo or a stupid reporter. I love how you always melt every time you eat strawberry shortcake. I love how cute you look in your dinosaur pajamas, and yes you look very cute. I just...... I love everything about you, Tsukishima Kei, both your saltiness and your sweetness."

By the end of it, Kei's tears had made another river down his eyes but he could also feel a smile pulling at his lips, which widened as Lev brushed his tears away and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

He tugged at the other's sweater, Lev coming easily and wrapping his arms around him as Kei buried his face in his shoulder, his smile and small nod of consent hidden from the eyes but felt by touch. Considering how Lev's arms tightened around him and he felt another kiss being pressed to his hair, it was obvious his actions had been taken in the spirit they were made.

Maybe, just maybe this wouldn't end badly. It was a small hope and foolish as well perhaps, but Kei was determined to not let it turn to ashes this time. And maybe, this time things would go right after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So....... this wasn't supposed to go that way but the title made me think Kei had to hesitate with his feelings and this turned up. Somehow I even made myself cry while writing this.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and have a good day/night!!!


End file.
